dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Dabura
|manga debut=""Future" Trunks' Past" |anime debut="A Message From the Future The Incursion of Goku Black!" |Date of death= Before Age 795 |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Occupation=King of the Demon Realm of Darkness |Allegiance=Organization of Babidi |FamConnect= |Counterparts=Dabura }} is an alternate timeline version of Dabura that was defeated by Future Trunks. Appearance Future Dabura's physical appearance, even his attire, is completely identical to the present Dabura's physical appearance. Personality Although seen only briefly in Dragon Ball Super, it appears that Future Dabura's personality is identical to the present Dabura's personality. Biography Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga In the anime, Dabura and Babidi went to Earth to revive Majin Buu, however Future Trunks has become much stronger, having been instructed by Future Supreme Kai. He faces Future Dabura and destroys him along with Future Babidi, preventing Future Majin Buu from awakening in his world. In the manga, Future Dabura plays a much larger role. He is accompanying Future Babidi to resurrect Majin Buu, having spent 10 years to amass enough energy for the resurrection. He engages in battle with Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Future Supreme Kai, and Future Kibito, and manages to beat around all three of them. He fires his Stone Spit at Future Trunks, who blocks it with the Z-Sword, however it was turned to stone and shattered when it fell on the ground. Future Dabura then destroys its remnants. When Future Supreme Kai prepared to attack Future Babidi, Future Dabura knocks him down, and proceeds to kill Future Kibito with a point-blank ki blast to the face (the same way he killed Kibito in the present world). This sparked Future Trunks' Super Saiyan 2 transformation, and he is beat down by the Saiyan. As he prepares to attack once more, his movements are frozen by Future Supreme Kai, prompting Future Trunks to destroy him and Future Babidi with a Burning Attack. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Future Dabura appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament with Future Babidi and stole the energy of the tournament fighters to resurrect Future Majin Buu. Future Trunks has his energy stolen by Future Dabura and fights him, but is defeated by the demon. Future Dabura begins destroying the city. After he failed, Future Trunks Time Machine and asks the Dragon Team of the past to help him. After Piccolo is saved from Babidi's Mind Control, Vegeta lets himself fall to Future Babidi's spell again. This time, Goku manages to bring him back to his senses. The energy of the battle between Majin Vegeta and Goku revives Buu. However, Future Majin Buu refuses to listen to Future Babidi so Future Babidi leaves him in Future Dabura's care and goes off to New Namek. When Dabura sees Buu playing with Future Mr. Satan, he launches an attack that enrages Buu. The mists coalesced and form a new Majin Buu. The new, thin Buu turns the tables and turns the old Buu into a chocolate, eats him, and changes into a new and far more powerful form, Future Super Buu. Future Super Buu turns Future Dabura into chocolate and eats him. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Stone Spit' - Future Dabura is capable of turning whatever is hit by his spit into stone, he attempts to defeat Future Trunks using this technique in the anime. *'Evil Spear' - Future Dabura uses this technique in his battle with Future Trunks and Future Supreme Kai in the manga just before he is killed. *'Darkness Sword' - Future Dabura possess the darkness sword weapon in Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Darkness Sword Attack' - Future Dabura's ultimate attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road. *'Evil Impulse' - Future Dabura uses the Evil Impulse as part of his Darkness Sword Attack in Shin Budokai - Another Road. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryūzaburō Ōtomo *Funimation dub: Rick Robertson Battles ;Pre-''Future Trunks Saga'' *Future Dabura vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) (anime) *Future Dabura, Future Babidi, Future Pui Pui, and Future Yakon vs. Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2), Future Shin, and Future Kibito (manga) Trivia *Future Dabura is responsible for the death of Future Beerus and the deactivation of Future Whis, who died as a result of Future Dabura killing Future Shin (and Future Whis, likewise, was deactivated by the death of Future Beerus, due to needing a God of Destruction to be active). Additionally, he is also responsible for the death of Future Old Kai when the future Z Sword broke while under the effects of his Stone Spit. **Because of his killing the Future Supreme Kai and the other Kais in Universe 7, he and Future Babidi were also indirectly responsible for Future Zamasu and Goku Black taking over Universe 7, and by extension, them commencing their Project Zero Mortals. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Dabra del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Swordsmen Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have been Erased